lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Black Easterling/Writers Block hurts really bad
I am an aspiring author writing a fantasy and sci fi book set 2 million years in the future that centers around a guy's quest for truth and to defeat Darkness, over the time of 9,000 years (He is granted immortality until he can finish his quest). I'm on the second book on like the 6th chapter, and I've seemed to be stuck. If you can help me that would be great: So... There's this guardian who is part of a lesser species of all-powerful-space-beings who is running away from blood thirsty hunters of a devolved ancestor species of him. I want to have that chapter be about his journey, and all the turmoil he encounters until he gets to the Rage-Land Citadel, but I can't seem to wrap my head around some epic journey. Here are some details about the lands on the planet )this part of the book his set on) which he must venture through to get to his destination. -He is presently in the red jungle: a terraformed jungle created over a wasteland to immortalize the two things the Celestial blood-tribes eho inhabit that region love: Blood and Vegetation. The jungles are home to many dark creatures created by the malice of the blood-tribes mind's like: Racaceu: Huge Flightless birds with a feathery exoskeleton, and teeth that can grind steel. Jongo: Bipedal Ape-Salamanders that hang from trees and spit acid from glands on their chest, hands, stomach, and eyes. Lortonde: Walking Treant creatures that devour everything in their path. Foga'bo: Refers to the huge Insects that inhabit the jungle's... well everything. (Feel free to make your own) Remember that the jungles are thick and harsh, also inhabited by giant carniverous plants and vines; and flying mega amoebas. Further South is a thin strip of the Koranzhi, or the Black Mountains/Range. Inhabiting the mountains are remnants of the strange mutated hatred of a Primordial being billions of years ago, the same that turned the mountains black, and created evil mountain creatures. Rock Golems: Evil giants made of black rock, and have gold or red eyes made of cursed stones. They are animated by some unknown evil. Tuk'ta Beasts. A big cross between an alien Rhino, and an Alien bear, with multiple horns, black fur, seven red eyes, insect mandibles, and ravaging claws. Cursed Stones. Stones that awake when stirred by an organic presence. The shoot lasers from all parts of their surface. (Colors can range to whatever, and the laser is the color of the rock). K'alaqa stone wardens: One of the race of Celestial Blood-Tribes who dwell in the mountains of the black range, and watch the black land, keeping the great archaic evil at bay. They Guard many hidden entrances to the Under-Depths-- The endless labryinth of tunnels under the mountians which contain many vast and unknown lengths of dark, evil, primordial creatures. After going south is the peaceful Black Valley. Contrary to the valley's name, no such evil resides there, only a few reptile warriors that may attack travellers. And finally the guardian must travel a few miles down the evil rage-lands until he reaches the last Primelord watch. The rage lands are akin to the chaos wastes in the warhammer world (You can see that things are going to get very evil in those few miles). I haven't made many creatures or characters that live in the rage lands, save for the uncommon patrol of black warbands that come from the last mountains of the Black Range. Just know this: The things of the rage lands were made by the very concentrated evil of the most powerful being in the past, present, and future of every universe. Make these beings the most alien, ancient, and evil things alive. Please make an awesome journey, preferably within the span of four and a half months, and feel free to add on the the details of the beings I gave you, or add more to the creatures or the and. All want to do is contnue with my book, and your helo is greatly appreciated. If you recquire more details feel free to ask. Thanks in advance. Category:Blog posts